


Dangerous Knowledge

by GourmetGamer



Category: mafia family - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GourmetGamer/pseuds/GourmetGamer
Summary: I got bored in class, asked if I could search up a writing prompt, and now I have three and a half pages down (Whoops)First work, you're learning with me!





	Dangerous Knowledge

Red, dark, sticky

Loud, painful, silence

How did that get there!? Well let’s just fix that, shall we?

<strike>Red, dark, sticky</strike>

<strike> Loud, painful, silence</strike>

There we go. Perfect! Now, how about a story that’s <strike>not</strike> completely unrelated.


End file.
